Ben 10: Chronocle
Ben 10: Chronocle ''(Originally titled ''Ben 10: Time Force) is a series, written and created by NickFusi0n. Summary The series takes place after Ben 10: Omniverse. Rook has left the Earth and is now a Magister-ranked plumber on Xerafron, a high-tech planet on the boundary between the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy. Meanwhile, Ben continues his career fighting aliens and other threats on Earth. Ben soon finds out more about the Time War Paradox mentioned not long ago. Paradox appears to Ben and tells him that the war has caused a new flow of time to be added in this timeline. Not so long after, Ben and Paradox find Azmuth, who Ben discovers has been also taking part in the time war, as it endangers the 7 galaxies. He has been working on a new type of Omnitrix, called the Chronotrix, which has functions beyond Ben's imagination, very different from the previous ones, too. As his adventure begins, Ben meets Neo, a Chemahomach and a friend of Rook's, who proves a useful partner and friend. They also come upon a Conductoid named Mixxel, who is a well-known criminal in the Milky Way. Ben, Neo and Mixxel travel across time, fixing the damage and protecting the universe, as always. Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (BTC) *Neo Chemah *Mixxel Ygronn Episodes Episode Guide Coming Soon :) Fan List If you are a fan of the series, don't be shy to add yourself here! #'gravattack 11 doots my mc is arcticguana!' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) #'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) #Awesomesauce. Name's Ahmad15, 'd probably think 15 stands for 15 Aliens. Nope, it stands for series 19:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) #Raging Rath, LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN TOUGH GUY THIS IS AN AWESOME SERIES!!! #Eon: The Chrononaviagator! Give it to Me. Paradox: You know very well that is never going to happen Eon. Eon: Then I'll just have to take it from you. 20:31, February 27, 2013 (UTC) #Ben: Hey Rook. What's up? Rook: What's up? Ben: Umm... Yeah. Rook: There's a bird. 20:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) #Nick. Make. Series. WOOT!--''Maximus Loo2012'' 12:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) #THE DITTO MASTER 13:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) #Nick finally makes a series! :D -''Cyber Tenn'' | Talk - 09:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) #I am suddenly obsessed. --'I am the Ruler of all that belongs to the Light! The Photon Commander!' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) #Most fuqing epic original thing I've ever seen. I love it. Zon 20:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) # Cyborg: Here's that same thing, as bein done by 3 Titans, but a different thing is bein done by one Titan! Raven: I'm reading a book. Try it sometime. (Wall - Blog - ) 01:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) #'ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ Eeeeyyyy sexy laaaaaadyyyy. ヘ(￣ー￣)ヘ Op (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Op (〜￣▽￣)〜 Op 〜(￣△￣〜) Op. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ☞) Oppa Gangnam Style ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ Eeeeyyyy sexy laaaaaadyyyy. ヘ(￣ー￣)ヘ Op (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Op (〜￣▽￣)〜 Op 〜(￣△￣)〜 Op. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ☞) Oppa Gangnam Style' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:22, March 12, 2013 (UTC) #Name is Lokesh This series is an awesome series.---- Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Series Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:NickFusi0n Category:Ben 10: Chronocle Category:The New 52 Category:Genre: Fantasy